


Lobo Hombre en Beacon Hills

by The_Sinner7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amor a primera vista, M/M, Magia, Songfic, mago - Freeform, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Summary: Songfic Steter, basado en la canción Lobo hombre en parís.





	Lobo Hombre en Beacon Hills

La oscuridad empezó a apoderarse del cielo celeste envolviéndolo en una densa capa de un azul tan oscuro que podría confundirse con el negro de las cejas de Derek Hale. Y las horas pasaron con apacibilidad en el bosque hasta que amaneció en Beacon hills en un día muy especial porque algo muy extraño ocurrió. Parecía un sueño de locos que nunca tendría fin y poco a poco iría consumiendo tu mente, la fortuna y la suerte se estaba burlando con crueldad del siniestro hombre lobo Peter Hale.  
Él era un beta solitario porque su lado psicópata lo manejaba la mayoría de las veces, él era listo y astuto pero a la vez era algo descuidado cuando la curiosidad le ganaba y ese amanecer dio inicio su propia pesadilla. 

Mientras vagaba por el bosque al llegar a las lejanías donde habitaban muchas otras criaturas sobrenaturales. Cuando cruzo entre los arbustos se encontró con algo extraño para él. Un hombre enigmático haciendo un ritual. Y no de aquellos donde se le agradecía a la luna como las brujas lo hacían en sus Sabbaths. El ritual claramente era uno oscuro posiblemente un pacto con algún incubo a cambio de poder. Peter aulló alertando a los de su especie, olvidando que el mago podía descubrirlo. Huyo lo más rápido que sus cuatro patas le permitía pero por desgracia fue atrapado por el mago del Siam. Cerró sus ojos esperando que tal vez lo apuñalara con la daga con la que dirigía aquel ritual. Pero lo único que recibió era un fuerte mordisco. Automáticamente se desmallo y el mago simplemente se fue.

Los días seguían pasando y Peter seguía dormido hasta que la luna llena se posó sobre Beacon Hills. Transformando así en hombre a Peter. Varias veces intento volver a transformarse en lobo completo, desde que se había vuelto un omega salvaje había perdido su humanidad tanto que ni si quiera se había vuelto a transformar a medias. Ahora que quiso hacerlo no pudo y eso le frustro bastante porque nada le resultaba, camino desnudo por un rato hasta que robo ropa del tendero de un patio trasero.  
Y sin saber que hacer simplemente vago por los bares del boulevard, volvió a robar para poder hospedarse en un sucio hostal por que no podía volver así como si nada a la mansión Hale. Primeramente porque no quería explicar por qué había perdido sus poderes.  
Como pudo sobrevivió los siguientes días siendo un humano y para despejarse un poco salía del hostal a comer a algún lugar o simplemente a beber en algún bar. El día que más de mal humor estaba un chico lleno de lunares se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa amigable, los ojos azules de Peter inmediatamente supo que sería con el que iría a contemplar la luna llena sobre Beacon Hills…

La luna llena sobre Beacon Hills  
algunos francos cobra Peter.  
Auuuh lobo-hombre en Beacon Hills  
Los quiere The Sinner y su perro auuuh su nombre es Peter.  
El hombre-lobo está en Beacon Hills  
su nombre es Peter  
La luna llena sobre Beacon Hills  
ha transformado en hombre a Peter.

Peter se había enamorado a primera vista del peculiar chico de ojos marrón pero nunca conto con que volvería a ser un lobo en la siguiente luna llena, aulló de dolor a mitad de la noche rogándole a la luna que lo volviera a hacer hombre solo para poder robarse el amor del hiperactivo adolescente que le hacía sentir que aún había esperanza y tenía que volver a ser consumido por su soledad.

Como un sueño de loco sin fin  
la fortuna se ha reído de ti

Los quiere the sinner y su perro


End file.
